In a recent known compact camera, there is provided a shutter with a lens drive mechanism which performs lens focusing automatically. Such a shutter with a lens drive mechanism is shown in FIG. 11, and has been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. SH062-133112.
In this shutter with a lens drive mechanism, a drive ring 101 and a range ring 102 are rotatably driven by a non-illustrated step motor through a pinion 103 and an idler 104, thereby moving a photographing lens from an initial position so as to actuate exposure, That is, in order to set the photographing lens to a position corresponding to a focusing signal, the range ring 102 attached with the photographing lens is driven to rotate and the range ring 102 is retained at a proper position by a retaining lever 106.
The drive ring 101 is driven to rotate so as to rotate a sector lever 105, thereby to actuate exposure. When exposure actuation is performed, the state in which the range ring 102 is retained by the retaining lever 106 is released by a release lever 107, thereby to drive and rotate the range ring 102 and the drive ring 101 to the initial position. In such a manner, by controlling the range ring 102 and the drive ring 101 with the step motor, the impact when the photographing lens returns to the initial position is reduced.
In such a conventional shutter with a lens drive mechanism, however, the range ring 102, the retaining lever 106, the release lever 107 and the like have been required in order to set the photographing lens at a focused position and actuate exposure. Accordingly, the construction becomes complicated as a whole for the shutter with a lens drive mechanism, and also a large number of parts are required.